The Right Winged Angel
by Giselle Gionne
Summary: Wanita diciptakan dari bagian tubuh pria, maka dengan itu, sayap mereka berpisah. Sang gadis menopang sayap kanan yang membutuhkan sayap sisi kiri agar mampu terbang bebas. Fic perpisahan dengan FNI. OOC, AU.


Apakah kau tahu, bahwa Tuhan menciptakan mahluk pria dan wanita berpasang-pasangan. Mereka diciptakan dengan memiliki sepasang sayap.

Wanita diciptakan dari bagian tubuh pria, maka dengan itu, sayap mereka berpisah.

Sang gadis menopang sayap kanan yang membutuhkan sayap sisi kiri agar mampu terbang bebas.

* * *

**The Right-Winged Angel**

===OO===

_The Right-Winged Angel _project

_Story © __**Giselle Gionne**_

_Naruto © __**Masashi Kishimoto**_

_**Warning: OOC, AU.**_

_Genre: Romance / Fantasy_

_Rate: T_

===OO===

* * *

Gadis itu melayangkan pandangannya pada sebuah rumah kecil yang kumuh dan terlihat tidak layak untuk menjadi tempat bernaung manusia. Namun, dibalik rumah bobrok kecil itu, tinggallah seorang pemuda yang berusia beberapa tahun lebih tua dari sang gadis. Penduduk sekitar kerap melarang putra-putri mereka mengunjungi sang pemuda yang misterius ini. Mereka menganggap sang pemuda adalah jelmaan mahluk halus yang senang menyantap anak-anak sebagai makan malam.

Gadis ini tidak percaya, dan tidak akan pernah mau mempercayai kisah bualan para orang tua tersebut. Rasa ketertarikannya seakan menarik dirinya kepada pemuda tersebut. Dan, suatu hari ketika ia baru saja melangkah pulang dari tempat ia menimba ilmu, ia bermaksud untuk mengunjungi pemuda misterius tersebut. Secara perlahan, ia mendekati rumah kumuh yang seakan siap bersatu dengan tanah kapanpun angin berhembus dengan kencang dan menjatuhkan kayu-kayu usang sebagai penyangga rumah ini.

"Permisi," dengan sopan sang gadis memberi sapaan yang lembut kepada pemilik rumah. Beberapa saat kemudian, sang pemuda misterius menghampiri sang gadis dengan sepuntung rokok yang terselip di antara bibirnya.

"Siapa kau?" ujar sang pemilik rumah, kasar.

Gadis itu menyelipkan anak rambutnya, sembari tersenyum dan mengulurkan tangan, "Aku Haruno Sakura, penduduk kota ini. Tetanggamu, meskipun rumah kita tidak bersebelahan secara langsung."

Pemuda itu sempat menatap sinis uluran tangan sang gadis, dan dengan malas ia menyambut uluran tersebut dan kembali menghisap gulungan tembakaunya.

"Sasuke Uchiha."

Gadis itu mengangguk mengerti. Kemudian, ia mengajak sang pemuda agar duduk bersamanya di beranda rumah Sasuke.

Tidak ada satu belah pihak yang berniat untuk angkat suara. Detik-detik terlewati bersama semilir angin yang mendera wajah mereka. Asap rokok yang mengepul di udara, secara perlahan menguar bebas dan menyatu dengan lingkungan. Sakura lebih memilih untuk mengamati kepulan asap racun tersebut sebelum ia membuka pembicaraan. Selama ini ia tidak pernah melihat orang lain lagi di rumah sang pemuda misterius ini, dan sudah pasti, ia akan bertanya mengenai anggota keluarganya yang lain.

"Di mana keluargamu?"

Sasuke memicingkan permata kehitamannya ke arah Sakura. Nampaknya ia tidak menyukai pertanyaan yang terlalu pribadi.

"A-ah, maaf," Sakura menunduk, merasa bersalah telah membuat seorang pemuda yang baru ia kenal menunjukkan amarahnya.

"Hn, mereka telah tiada."

Sakura menelaah perkataan Sasuke. _Pasti berat_, pikirnya.

Gulugan tembakau yang disihap oleh sang pemuda telah habis, dan ia kembali menyulut yang baru.

"Sasuke, kau… Mengapa kau menghisap bubuk kecoklatan itu?"

Sakura mengamati lamat-lamat, bagaimana ekspresi pemuda misterius di hadapannya yang tetap asyik menghisap tembakaunya. Seakan, benda kecil tersebut adalah bagian tubuhnya yang tidak lagi tergantikan.

"Benda ini adalah penopang semangat hidupku. Aku kehilangan keluarga, harta, kerabat, teman-teman, dan rumah. Kini, di pemukiman yang baru, tidak ada yang ingin menemuiku. Anak-anak menjadi tidak lagi berani bermain di halaman rumahku yang luas karena hamparan rumputnya yang kerap dijadikan tempat bermain bola sepak di sini. Semua takut kepadaku, kepada rupaku yang bagaikan seorang miskin yang tidak patut hidup."

"Itu tidak benar, Sasuke. Lihatlah, aku sedang bercengkrama denganmu, di sini."

Lelaki itu menatap Sakura. Ia merasa, kebenaran kalimat sang gadis tersirat di sana. Dan, memang benar apa adanya. Ia mendapat seorang pengunjung hari ini. Ia tidak lagi sendiri.

Kembali, asap rokok yang mengepul membumbung ke udara segar. Sakura sempat tersenyum untuk beberapa saat. Ia tahu, sesungguhnya Sasuke adalah seorang yang baik. Ia mengerti keadaan Sasuke.

Waktu terus berputar, dan langit telah berubah warna menjadi senja. Sudah ada empat puntung rokok yang Sasuke habiskan di sisi Sakura. Gadis itu tidak menegur Sasuke akan kebiasaan buruk lelaki tersebut. Ia lebih memilih untuk diam, sesekali diselingi dengan basa-basi yang mengundang gumaman Sasuke.

Sakura berdiri dari posisi ia duduk, dan merapikan rok sekolahnya yang sudah berantakan. Dengan ceria, ia memutar kepalanya dan tersenyum lebar di hadapan Sasuke.

"Sasuke, aku rasa aku harus segera pulang. Kebetulan sekali, besok aku tidak masuk sekolah karena libur. Boleh, kan, aku bermain lagi denganmu esok hari? Aku akan membawakanmu permainan dan makanan, tenang saja!"

"Hn."

Sakura melambai kepada Sasuke, dan melesat pulang kembali ke rumahnya. Sasuke mematikan rokok yang tengah ia hisap, dan mengamati Sakura yang tergopoh-gopoh pulang kembali ke rumahnya. Beberapa saat kemudian, ia melihat Sakura tengah mengamati dirinya dari balik jendela kamar tidur sang gadis.

Sasuke sudah tahu bahwa selama ini ada seseorang yang kerap memperhatikannya dari kejauhan, dan sungguh, ia tidak menyangka bahwa orang tersebut akan mengunjunginya dan mau bersua dengan dirinya yang lusuh ini.

Diam-diam, Sasuke memahat sebuah senyum kecil di bibirnya, sebelum lelaki itu membanting pintu rumahnya yang sudah tidak layak pakai.

Ia berjanji, hari esok ia akan bersikap lebih lembut kepada gadis itu.

.

.

.

**TOK TOK TOK**

"Sasuke! Ini aku, Sakura!"

_Apa, pagi-pagi seperti ini ia sudah datang? Maksudku —terlampau pagi. Pukul tujuh ia sudah mengetuk pintu rumah orang? Gadis yang gila,_ batin Sasuke. Ia baru saja bangun dari istirahat malamnya, dan hendak menyulut sebatang rokok sebagai sarapannya. Segeralah ia menuju pintu rumahnya dan membukakannya untuk melihat postur seorang gadis remaja ceria yang tengah memeluk beberapa alat permainan dan membawa satu keranjang besar berisi makanan.

"Selamat pagi, Sasuke! Sesuai janji, aku membawaknmu permainan dan makanan."

Sasuke mempersilakan Sakura masuk ke dalam rumahnya yang kecil dan berantakan, serta gelap itu. Dengan semangat Sakura berdecak kagum dengan perabotan Sasuke yang begitu sederhana. Semuanya adalah buatan tangan. Menurut Sakura, betapa cerdas Sasuke karena mampu memanfaatkan alam untuk menopang kehidupan sehari-harinya.

Kecuali, tembakau yang kerap pria itu nikmati.

"Pagi-pagi sekali kau sudah merokok, Sasuke? Buanglah rokok tersebut. Aku yakin kau belum sarapan. Aku membawa roti untukmu."

Sakura mengeluarkan setangkup roti dan mengulurkannya kepada Sasuke. Pria tersebut merasa tersanjung. Kapan terakhir kali ia menjamah sepotong roti? Kini, makanan sederhana tersebut bagaikan sebuah masakan mewah baginya. Ia mematikan rokoknya dan menerima roti pemberian Sakura.

"Hn. Terimakasih."

"Bukan masalah, Sasuke," Sakura tersenyum dan membantu merapikan letak pigura yang sudah tidak menempati posisi vertikal secara benar. Gadis itu melakukan tur sederhana secara pribadi, dan mengamati rumah Sasuke yang sudah tidak layak. Sungguh, jika saja ia sudah mempunyai penghasilan sendiri, ia akan membelikan Sasuke sebuah rumah yang layak.

Sasuke menghabiskan roti pemberian Sakura dan membuang bungkusnya secara acak ke ruang tengahnya. Sakura yang memperhatikan perihal tersebut dari ruang istirahat Sasuke, menggelengkan kepalanya dan menegur pria itu.

"Sasuke, tidak baik membuang sampah seperti itu. Buanglah di tempat yang seharusnya."

Dengan malas, Sasuke menuruti perkataan Sakura. Ia menghampiri tempat pembuangan di luar rumahnya, dan kembali lagi ke dalam untuk melihat senyum Sakura yang mengembang.

"Terimakasih karena mau mendengarkan."

"Hn."

Selanjutnya, Sakura mengeluarkan alat permainan yang telah ia siapkan. Ada permainan kartu, _game board_, dan lain sebagainya. Selama permainan, Sakura beberapa kali sempat kalah dari Sasuke. Pria tersebut ternyata cukup lihai bermain.

Tak terasa, matahari telah menanjak cukup tinggi di langit-langit. Sakura memulai makan siang mereka berdua dengan menyiapkan makan siang yang telah ia bawa. Keduanya melewati jam makan siang dalam diam. Kemudian, mereka kembali bermain hingga senja.

"Terimakasih untuk hari ini, Sakura,"Sasuke merapikan kartu yang baru saja mereka mainkan dan menyerahkannya kepada Sakura. Sakura mengangguk dan tersenyum.

"Sudah kuduga, bermain bersamamu memang menyenangkan, Sasuke!"

Lelaki itu bergumam dan melambai kepada Sakura yang juga tengah melambai kepada dirinya, hingga sosok bersurai kemerah mudaan tersebut menghilang dari pandangan.

Mulut Sasuke terasa asam karena selama satu hari ini, ia tidak banyak-banyak menghisap rokok. Ia tidak ingin mengganggu Sakura dengan kepulan asapnya. Kembali, ia melakukan rutinitas hariannya. Gulungan putih itu kembali terselip di antara bibirnya dan mendudukkan tubuhnya di beranda rumah. Menghisap dalam-dalam tembakaunya, dan menghempaskan gas buangannya ke udara. Langit senja yang begitu indah, membuatnya teringat kepada hari kemarin, ketika gadis itu menunjukkan kepadanya sebuah senyuman yang sudah diberikan kepadanya beberapa kali. Dan, keinginan sang gadis untuk bermain bersamanya.

_Ah, sudah berapa lama waktu berselang semenjak ada seseorang yang begitu senang bersua dengan dirinya tanpa memandang status?_

Sasuke tertegun. Dulu, ketika ia masih memiliki keluarga, ia adalah seorang anak kaya yang memiliki rumah megah dan teman-teman yang satu derajat dengan dirinya. Dilahirkan dari sebuah keluarga yang terpandang, membuatnya tidak perlu bersusah payah mengayomi hidup di dalam kesulitan. Namun naas, sebuah kecelakaan lalu lintas telah merenggut nyawa kedua orang tuanya. Mereka tewas, kecuali Sasuke. Sungguh sebuah keajaiban bahwa ia bisa keluar dari maut mematikan tersebut. Tak henti-hentinya Sasuke mengamati kedua orang tuanya yang telah meregang nyawa. Dalam tangisnya, Sasuke kecil menggenggam tangan kedua orang tuanya yang semakin lama semakin mendingin. Bayangan darah dan detik-detik kematian terus berputar-putar di dalam kepalanya.

Kehilangan keluarga, berarti kehilangan semua yang dimiliki.

Dengan cepat, seorang paman Sasuke segera mengasuhnya di bawah pengamatannya, dan dengan terpaksa menjual kediaman Sasuke yang megah. Paman Sasuke tersebut hanyalah seorang biasa yang hidupnya serba kekurangan. Satu hari sebelum kepindahan Sasuke dari sekolah tempat ia terbiasa menerima pendidikan di kalangan keluarga kaya, salah seorang teman yang Sasuke percaya telah mengetahui akan keadaan Sasuke, dan bagaimana seorang paman mau mengasuh Sasuke. Anak sialan itu, pikir Sasuke, mengetahui kondisi ekonomi pamannya yang tidak terlalu memadai. Kontan, seluruh teman-teman Sasuke mendesis jijik mendengar penuturan tersebut. Mendadak, mereka semua tidak lagi mau berteman dengan Sasuke. Sasuke yang telah jatuh miskin tersebut, kehilangan teman-temannya. Ia berusaha untuk memberikan mereka makanan mahal yang dijual di kafetaria sekolah dengan sisa uang tabungan yang diberikan kepadanya sebelum kematian orang tuanya, namun mereka semua tidak mau menerima uluran yang dihadiahkan oleh Sasuke. Menurut teman-temanya, uang tersebut telah tercemar dengan tangan orang miskin.

Menyakitkan. Itulah yang dirasakan oleh Sasuke. Sejak saat itu pulalah, ia tidak lagi mempercayai teman. Pamannya yang mengasuh dirinya, tidak menyekolahkannya karena ketidak mampuan dana, dan anak berambut biru tua itu menghabiskan masa kecil dan remajanya dengan membantu pamannya berjualan air mineral di pemukiman tempat mereka tinggal.

Ketika Sasuke telah menginjak umur yang ke delapan belas, pamannya meninggal. Merasa tak lagi mampu membiayai kontrak rumah sewaan pamannya, ia memutuskan untuk pindah. Dan, rumah tempat ia bernaung sekarang, adalah rumah yang ia bangun sendiri, dan telah menempatinya selama tiga tahun belakangan ini.

Asap tembakau yang ia hisap melayang ke udara untuk yang terakhir kalinya. Ketika hendak menyulut yang baru, pak rokok tersebut tidak lagi memiliki puntung-puntung kegemaran Sasuke. Pria itu mendecak kesal, sembari mengacak rambutnya.

Matahari telah tenggelam di ufuk barat, dan akan segera tergantikan dengan bulan. Menguap, ia menanjak masuk ke dalam rumahnya dan menghirup aroma buah ceri yang masih berputar-putar bebas di dalam rumahnya.

_Aroma yang menenangkan,_ pikirnya.

Senyum kembali terukir di bibirnya. Ah, ia merasa jauh lebih baik sekarang. Dan, ia berniat agar menjadi teman yang baik bagi sang gadis.

Ia mempercayai Sakura sebagai seorang teman yang tulus bersua dengannya.

.

.

.

Hari silih berganti dengan minggu. Minggu silih berganti dengan bulan, dan hari ini sudah memasuki bulan kelima semenjak Sasuke dan Sakura saling mengenalkan diri masing-masing. Sasuke juga sudah mengurangi kebiasaan merokoknya, meskipun terkadang ia masih kerap menghisap satu hingga dua batang.

Suatu hari, ketika keduanya tengah bermain di halaman rumah Sasuke yang luas, pria itu memilih untuk menceritakan sebuah kisah yang kerap ibunya ceritakan ketika kecil dulu.

"Sakura, ibuku pernah berkata, bahwa manusia diciptakan berpasang-pasangan. Mereka sudah ditakdirkan untuk bersatu, namun bagian tersulitnya adalah menemukan pasangan tersebut."

Sakura mengangguk mengerti, dan terlihat tertarik dengan cerita yang dihaturkan oleh Sasuke.

"Lanjutkan, Sasuke. Aku ingin dengar."

"Tuhan memberikan sepasang sayap kepada seorang laki-laki, agar ia mampu terbang bebas. Hingga, suatu hari laki-laki tersebut merasa sepi. Ia membutuhkan seorang teman. Kemudian, salah satu anggota tubuhnya dijadikan teman bermainnya. Dari salah satu anggota tubuh tersebut, Tuhan menciptakan wanita. Namun, sebagai bayarannya, ia kehilangan sayap kanannya, dan disisakan sayap sebelah kiri. Sayap kiri tersebut dimaksudkan untuk melindungi wanita. Dan, wanita tersebut menerima sayap kanan dari sang lelaki yang dimaksudkan untuk menjadi pelengkap kehidupan seorang pria. Sama, seperti keadaan sang lelaki ini yang membutuhkan seorang teman.

Kemudian, mereka berdua terpisah. Selama perpisahan mereka, keduanya kerap mencari satu sama lain. Keduanya tidak bisa terbang selama pencarian tersebut. Namun, ketika keduanya telah bersua, mereka jatuh cinta untuk yang pertama kalinya. Dan, sayap mereka bersatu. Sang wanita mendapatkan sayap kirinya, dan sang lelaki mendapatkan sayap kanannya. Ketika keduanya sampai kepada ajal masing-masing, dengan sayap mereka yang telah bersatu tersebut mereka melesat tinggi ke langit."

Sakura terlihat mempercayai kisah yang menurutnya romantis ini. Ia mengguncang lengan Sasuke perlahan.

"Apakah Sasuke sudah menemukan sayap kanan milikmu?"

"Belum."

Sakura tertawa, dan kemudian ia berangan-angan.

"Siapapun itu yang melengkapi sepasang sayapmu, tentulah akan melengkapi kehidupanmu, ya. Kalau kau sudah menemukannya, beritahu aku!"

Kala itu, Sasuke hanya bergumam saja, mengiyakan penuturan Sakura. Namun, kini ia telah kehilangan sayap kanannya.

Lagi-lagi, waktu terus berputar.

Hari itu adalah hari Minggu. Hari di mana semua orang tengah menghabiskan waktu mereka entah dengan berlibur bersama teman maupun keluarga, beristirahat di rumah ataupun memenuhi tuntutan pekerjaan.

Dan, hari di mana Sakura telah lulus dengan nilai yang memuaskan dari sekolah tempat ia bernaung selama tiga tahun ini.

.

"_Sasuke..."_

_Gadis itu menatap Sasuke dengan pandangan yang berarti. Sedikit lelehan air mata memahat pipinya, meninggalkan bekas genangan air yang mulai mengering. Yang dipanggil menoleh, dan menghapus air mata Sakura._

"_Ada apa, Sakura?"_

"_A-aku sudah lulus dari Sekolah Menengah Atas, Sasuke…"_

_Sasuke tersenyum simpul, dan mengacak surai Sakura._

"_Lantas, mengapa kau menangis?"_

_Sesenggukan, Sakura menarik perlahan lengan Sasuke. Seolah, ia tidak ingin terpisah jauh dari pemuda yang menurutnya menyenangkan ini._

"_Karena… aku akan segera menempuh dunia kuliah…_

_Sasuke kembali tersenyum. _Gadis yang lugu, _pikirnya. _Inginmenempuh universitas saja, menggunakan acara sesenggukan segala.

… _di luar kota ini."_

.

Sasuke mengamati sepucuk surat dan satu kotak makanan besar yang ditinggalkan oleh Sakura untuk dirinya, sesaat sebelum gadis tersebut menghentikan kendaraan umum dan melesat pergi menuju kota besar yang ia tuju. Surat tersebut mengenai haturan minta maaf Sakura, dan betapa sedih gadis tersebut harus meninggalkan Sasuke.

Terselip sebuah rasa sakit di dalam dada Sasuke. Entah mengapa, ia seakan bergantung kepada Sakura. Tempat ia tersenyum, tertawa bebas, dan di mana ia tidak dihakimi atas keadaannya yang menyedihkan.

Di dalam surat yang ditulis oleh Sakura, gadis itu merasa sepi tanpa kehadiran Sasuke. Sudah dua minggu semenjak awal tahun ajaran baru di universitas yang ia geluti, dan baik Sasuke maupun Sakura sudah saling merindukan.

_Untuk: Sasuke_

_Bagaimana kabarmu? Aku baik-baik saja di kota besar yang sekarang aku tinggali, namun aku merasa sepi. Aku harap kau baik-baik saja dan tidak lagi menghisap rokok, ya!_

_Universitas yang aku geluti cukup ternama dan gedungnya juga megah. Fasilitasnya juga memuaskan, namun tetap saja entah mengapa aku tidak merasa nyaman. Sepertinya, aku merindukan tempat tinggal kita itu._

_Balaslah surat ini secepatnya ya, Sasuke. Aku akan menunggu._

_-Sakura._

Dengan tergesa, Sasuke menyambar secarik kertas dan segera menuliskan balasannya untuk Sakura. Ia mengatakan di dalam surat yang ia tulis tersebut, bahwa dirinya baik-baik saja. Ia berkata, bahwa ia juga merindukan Sakura. Setelah surat tersebut selesai, ia mengumpulkan uang tabungannya untuk membeli perangko dan melayangkan surat tersebut ke kantor pos untuk segera dikirimkan kepada Sakura.

Karena, ia menaruh hati terhadap Sakura. Dan, jauh di dalam hati, ia berharap agar Sakura bersedia menyatukan sayapnya dengan sayap kirinya yang membutuhkan pasangan.

Sama, seperti dirinya.

.

.

.

Empat tahun telah berlalu. Daun-daun musim gugur yang telah mengering jatuh ke atas tanah. Terdengar suara daun-daun kering yang remuk dan hancur akibat langkah kaki seseorang. Seorang pria yang tengah menikmati semilir angin di halaman rumahnya yang sekarang sudah dipenuhi oleh dedaunan kering, nampak tengah menunggu kehadiran seseorang. Angin bertiup kencang dari arah selatan, menerbangkan berjumput-jumput helai rambutnya ke arah depan, menutupi pandangannya dari arah samping. Ia tidak menyadari kehadiran seseorang yang terlihat dewasa dan berpakaian rapi tengah mendekatinya.

"Sasuke."

Pria yang menyandang nama Sasuke tersebut menoleh, dan melihat paras seorang wanita bersurai merah muda yang sangat cantik dan juga anggung. Sesaat, sebersit tarikan garis warna merah menghiasi wajah tegas pria tersebut.

"Sakura?"

Gadis itu terkikik perlahan.

"Kau sudah lupa dengan wajahku, eh?"

Sasuke menggeleng, dan kembali menikmati angin bersama Sakura. Bersama gadis itu, ia merasa bahwa hatinya menjadi tenang. Penungguan empat tahun mereka selama ini tidaklah sia-sia. Sakura berjanji akan segera kembali ke pemukiman ini setelah ia lulus kuliah, dan Sasuke berjanji akan menunggu kehadirannya.

"Bagaimana dengan kabarmu, Sasuke? Kau tidak terlihat jauh berbeda dari kali terakhir aku melihatmu."

Lelaki itu mengangkat bahunya.

"Kau sendiri, masih saja menumbuhkan rambut _pink_ itu."

Sakura menggembungkan pipinya sebal, "Diam-diam, kau suka dengan rambut ini, kan?"

Sasuke tersentak dengan pernyataan Sakura. Segeralah ia membantah pernyataan tersebut.

"_Ngarep_."

Sakura kembali tertawa, dan mengalungkan lengannya dengan lengan Sasuke. Kemudian, ia menaruh kepalanya ke pundak pria tersebut.

"Aku merindukanmu."

Sasuke mengacak perlahan rambut Sakura, dan mengatakan perihal yang sama. Namun…

"Aku _jauh_ lebih merindukanmu, sayap kananku."

.

.

.

Malam itu, Sakura tidak bisa tertidur. Perkataan Sasuke kembali berputar-putar di dalam kepalanya.

_Apa maksudnya, sayap kanannya?_

Sakura tidak mengerti. Ia tidak memiliki sayap. Besok, harus ia tanyakan hal ini kepada Sasuke sembari mengenyami perasaan yang akan membawanya terbang ke atas langit, suatu hari nanti.

.

.

.

"_Baka_, kau tidak ingat dengan kisah yang pernah aku ceritakan kepadamu?"

Sakura menggeleng, "Kisah apa, Sasuke?"

Kala itu, keduanya tengah bersantai di beranda rumah Sasuke. Rumah tersebut masihlah sama keadaannya dengan beberapa tahun yang lalu. Atapnya berlubang, dindingnya sudah hampir roboh dan lain sebagainya yang mengatakan bahwa rumah tersebut sudah tidak layak huni. Sasuke mendecak kesal. Ia merasa, Sakura tengah mempermainkannya.

_Makan apa, sih, Sakura ini, sehingga melupakan sebuah kisah yang begitu berbekas di dalam hatiku? _batin Sasuke.

"Mengenai sayap kanan yang disandang wanita, dan sayap kiri yang pria miliki."

Sakura mendadak berteriak kencang, pertanda bahwa ia telah teringat. Namun, ia kemudian diam dan membiarkan pernyataan Sasuke kemarin, ia gantung secara mendadak tanpa jawaban yang pasti.

Keheningan melanda keduanya. Satu tarikan napas yang panjang, sempat beberapa kali terdengar untuk menyaingi keheningan tersebut. Kemudian, Sakura tersenyum dan memeluk Sasuke.

"Aku bersedia menjadi pelengkap sayap kirimu, Sasuke. Aku berjanji akan melengkapi kehidupanmu dengan sayap kananku. Gunakanlah, dan lengkapi bagian yang hilang dari dirimu tersebut.

Sasuke, sesungguhnya aku sudah menaruh hati kepadamu semenjak kita pertama bertemu. Kau adalah seorang yang begitu baik. Kau bukanlah seorang pemuda misterius yang senang menyantap anak-anak, _kan_?"

Sasuke memberi sentilan yang menyengat di pipi Sakura, dan mendekati wajahnya.

"Bodoh. Tidak akan mungkin. Aku hanya manusia biasa yang sama sepertimu."

Sakura tersenyum, dan kembali memeluk Sasuke dengan erat. Sasuke menundukkan kepalanya dan mencium perlahan pucuk kepala Sakura, membiarkan ciuman tersebut menjadi tanda cintanya kepada gadis tersebut.

.

.

.

Keduanya menjalin hubungan percintaan yang cukup singkat, karena segera berlanjut kepada tahap yang lebih serius. Mereka bertukar cincin pernikahan di sebuah kapel kecil di pemukiman tersebut. Awalnya, para penduduk setempat yang menghadiri pernikahan Sakura dan Sasuke terdengar takut dan marah mengenai keputusan sang gadis untuk melamar seorang mahluk halus. Namun, ketika mereka semua melihat siapa Sasuke yang sesungguhnya di balik kemeja pernikahan hitamnya, bisa dirasakan ada semburat rasa malu yang mereka miliki. Sasuke sama sekali tidaklah buruk, melainkan sangat rapi dan juga tampan. Menggantung rasa malu yang berat di wajah, para tamu undangan terlihat sungkan dan ragu ketika Sasuke menghaturkan rasa terimakasihnya kepada yang sudah datang.

Beberapa bulan kemudian, Sakura melahirkan seorang putra yang mereka banggakan. Mereka memberinya nama Kamikura Uchiha.

Kehidupan rumah tangga mereka memang seperti gelombang yang pasang surut. Berbagai permasalahan dan polemik tentulah melanda mereka, namun, keduanya kembali rukun dan membentuk sebuah keluarga kecil yang hangat.

Sayap kanan yang disandang oleh Sakura, benar-benar sayap yang begitu melengkapi Sasuke. Ia melengkapi kehidupan Sasuke dengan suatu perasaan yang dinamakan dengan cinta, melengkapi pria tersebut dengan rasa aman, nyaman, dan seorang putra yang akan mendapatkan adik baru.

Sayap kiri yang disandang oleh Sasuke, kerap melindungi Sakura dan keluarganya dari berbagai macam ancaman maupun keadaan tidak baik. Ketika ada seorang pencuri yang tertangkap basah tengah mengendap-endap di kediaman mereka dan menodong Sakura, pria tersebut segera menolong Sakura dan menentramkannya dari rasa takut.

Lain waktu, gempa besar mengguncang pemukiman tempat mereka tinggal. Sebuah lemari kaca yang nampaknya sudah goyah, hendak jatuh tepat di atas Sakura. Sasuke segera melindungi Sakura. Sebagai ganti, lemari kaca tersebut jatuh menimpa Sakura. Syukurlah, ia masih tetap hidup hingga saat ini.

Lalu, sepertinya malaikat maut sudah nampak bosan, sehingga memutuskan untuk menghampiri Sasuke.

.

.

.

"Sasuke…"

Rintihan yang dihiasi dengan air mata, tertangkap oleh pendengaran Sasuke. Pria itu hanya memandang lemah istrinya.

Kebersamaan mereka yang telah bertahan selama dua puluh tahun, diuji oleh Tuhan. Sasuke divonis menderita kanker otak. Kala mendengar kabar tersebut, Sakura hanya bisa menangis meraung-raung sembari memeluk Sasuke tiada henti.

Sakura membuka bungkusan obat yang dibelinya dari rumah sakit. Obat itu mampu mencegah penyebaran kanker, namun tingkat persen kematian yang akan dihadapi oleh Sasuke tetaplah tinggi. Pria tersebut bisa meninggal kapan saja, bahkan dalam tidurnya.

Sasuke menenggak obat pemberian Sakura, dan menelannya. Sakura menghapus air matanya, dan merapikan selimut Sasuke yang sudah berantakan. Di dalam hati, wanita tersebut berjanji agar menjadi tegar demi suaminya. Ia berjanji, ini adalah air mata terakhir yang akan ia tumpahkan untuk suaminya.

Ia merasa, penyakit suaminya tersebut bukanlah untuk ditangisi, melainkan untuk dilalui secara bersama-sama.

Penyakit kanker yang diidap oleh Sasuke semakin menunjukkan kekuatannya. Pria itu menderita kelumpuhan, dan hampir tenggelam kepada malam yang tak berujung.

Sakura tidak lagi menangis. Ia kembali memberikan kekuatan sayap kanannya dengan menjadi kaki tangan Sasuke. Ia akan membantu Sasuke menyelesaikan pekerjaan kantorannya, dan mengirimkan data yang telah ia tulis semalaman kepada lembaga tempat Sasuke bekerja. Ia akan membantu Sasuke melewati masa-masa keterpurukan pria tersebut ketika ia diberhentikan dari lembaga tempat ia bekerja akibat kelumpuhannya, sementara dengan sabar dan telaten Sakura membantu Sasuke membuka usaha kecil di kediaman mereka untuk membantu memberi pemasukan. Memang tidak terlalu berarti jumlah pendapatan yang mereka rengkuh, namun setidaknya, mereka masih bersyukur bahwa keduanya masih diberikan tenggat waktu yang bermakna untuk mengarungi kehidupan fana secara bersama-sama.

Sasuke sadar, bahwa ia tidak lagi memiliki sayap kiri. Sayap tersebut telah kehilangan kekuatannya sebagai pelindung wanita. Selama ini, Sakura-lah yang kerap melindungi dirinya.

Malaikat maut telah sangat bosan, dan hendak bermain dengan keluarga Uchiha ini.

Sasuke mendadak meraung-raung keras di kala tidur malamnya. Sakura, terbangun dan segera berusaha untuk menenangkan suaminya. Ia menghujani pria tersebut dengan kalimat kesabaran yang wanita tersebut lontarkan untuk menguatkan hati suaminya. Sesaat setelahnya, Sasuke kehilangan napas yang telah ia hembuskan selama lima puluh tahun kehidupannya.

Sakura berteriak kencang, menangis sebanyak yang ia bisa. Rasa keterkejutan maupun kesedihan melanda dirinya.

Sasuke telah berhasil meraih sayap kanan Sakura secara seutuhnya, dan mengepakkan sepasang sayap yang telah pria itu dapatkan dan melayang ke atas langit, tempat di mana dulu ia berasal.

* * *

**A/N: **Bagaimana? Jelek kah? Kalau ya, tinggalkan konkrit dan jangan FLAME yang mengotori kotak review dengan kalimat-kalimat tidak senonoh dan tidak berpendidikan. Saya menjunjung tinggi flame yang membangun, dan bukannya flame yang hanya bisa mengejek namun tidak bisa menunjukkan kemampuan menulisnya.

Lalu, tinggal dua hingga tiga fic Naruto lagi, dan saya akan berpisah dengan FNI. Kenapa? Saya muak dengan para flamer yang telah mem-flame fic saya. Daripada saya sakit hati, lebih baik saya angkat kaki dan berkecimpung di fandom lain.

Kemudian, fic ini juga akan mempunyai semacam lanjutannya, lho. Judulnya **The Left-Winged Angel**. Udah ketebak, dong, siapa pemilik sayap kiri tersebut? :D

Akhir kata, kepada para Author-Authoress lainnya, saya akan mendukung kalian semua. Teruslah menulis, karena itu adalah bakat yang tidak akan bisa dipadamkan oleh para flamer yang buruk sekalipun.

Review, pretty please? ;D


End file.
